


A Mute Assassin

by GoodNightToDeath



Category: Drifters - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Boy x boy, Boys In Love, M/M, Mute OC, Other tags?, characters may be ooc, i don’t know how to tag, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodNightToDeath/pseuds/GoodNightToDeath
Summary: “Are you, are you, coming to the tree…”A beautiful voice filled with sorrow, pain, and hatred sang out.“They strung up a man, they say who murdered three…”Mangled bodies of dead men were strung about the forest floor.“Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…”In the area covered with the most bodies, two figures were in the center of it all.“If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…”A young male, not yet in his twenties, was on his knees holding a frail figure of a child, singing…





	1. A Spirit That Never Gives Up

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to writing fanfiction, and I also have terrible spelling and grammar so hopefully you all can understand it. This is also my first fanfiction, ever! More notes at the end. Real quick here is a key,  
> “Talking/singing”  
> ‘Thinking’

“Are you, are you, coming to the tree…”

A beautiful voice filled with sorrow, pain, and hatred sang out.

“They strung up a man, they say who murdered three…”

Mangled bodies of dead men were strung about the forest floor.

“Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…”

In the area covered with the most bodies, two figures were in the center of it all.

“If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…”

A young male, not yet in his twenties, was on his knees holding a frail figure of a child, singing…

-§-

He was tired, heavily injured, and hungry. But above all, he just lost his entire clan, the clan that took him in even though he was an outsider. In his arms was a little girl, the reason the clan took him in. His wounds burned, especially the gushing whole on the right side of his abdomen, where a bullet went through him, and killed the girl in his arms.

“I swear that I will avenge all of you... Even if I die doing it… the Midnight Clans legacy and bravery shall be written in history!” At that cry, shouts and the stomping of heavy feat from soldiers could reach Ravens ears. Gently laying down the child’s body, he stood up, flinching from the pain. He smelled them before he saw them. The stench of blood, gunpowder, and metal.

“Sir…there is only one young lady still standing! And she looks like a fine one at that, even with the black nales and white hair.” Snickered a solder clad in armor with a gun smirking at the young male he mistaken for a woman. “And all she has are some puny blades!” All of the armored soldiers laughed at that. What none of them saw were the twin pistols and throwing knives hidden around his body. He also had a bow, but no arrows. Pulling out two short blades, he prepared himself for a fight, disy and in pain from the blood loss.

“I'll make you regret choosing a fight with the Midnight clan.” Before the army of soldiers could proses what was going on, he had already cut down ten men.

“Such.!.such speed!.. Is she even human! And just look at those violet eyes!” A shocked soldier managed to say before losing his head.

“I’m a guy! And my name is Raven Midnight!” Screamed the young male.

“Violet eyes? And the name Raven? You don’t mean thee Raven… as in the Reaper Raven? The assassin Raven? That Raven?!” Someone from the crowd hollered, sending fear to them all.

“Goddamn right I’m that Raven.” Blood flue through the air as soldiers were cut down.

“Kill him at all costs!” Cried out the commander. “That wound will slow him down.” Swords and spears were thrashed desperately trying to impale or stab the so called “Reaper” without being cut to bits. Some attempts managed to connect with the small bodie, others failed and the weelder died.

-§-

Blood pooled out from the manny wounds covering the white haired assassin. All the soldiers laid dead. Only the commander was left standing ten yards away.

“How?... How are you still alive? Much less standing after killing all of my soldiers?!” A shocked commander murmured staring at the assassin. A smirk found its way to his face. “No matter, your head shall be easy to get now, and it will be mine.”

“Idiot…” In a second, Raven was just a few feat away.

“The...hell?” Befor Raven could proses what was happening, due to major blood loss, the commander had pulled out his sword and trusted the but of it into Raven’s neck knocking him to the ground, coughing up blood. “Your done!” He screamed.

‘I wish i didn't have to use a bullet to finish this pathetic guy off, but sometimes, you have to do what you have to do.’ Thought Raven as he yanked out a handgun, aiming at the commanders head. At such a close distance, with no time to dodge, block or even proses what was about to happen, the bullet went through the commanders head, exploding out the back. The body then collapsed in on itself.

Slowly standing, Raven stumbled his way out of the area in which the battle had been, not wanting to be found by enemy soldiers out on patrol.

“Next...”


	2. Mute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hears chapter two! Yoichi and Nobunaga may seem a little(or a lot) OOC. By the way, this a Yoichi x Male OC.

“Next.”

The injured male stumbled a bit be for looking up with a blank stair. His eyes were glassed over from exhaustion and pain, making everything blurry. The color white took over most of his vision, along with other blurs, mostly brown and grey, lining the walls. He could smell another person was in wherever this place was.

“Ack!” Was what came out of Ravens mouth as he tried to speak before clasping to one knee koffing up blood. He felt himself be pulled to the right by some invisible force, hearing the crinkling of paper before the feeling of falling took over his senses. Pain shot through his body as he hit something hard. There was no longer the smell of that other person. In place of it, the smell of grass, dirt, and trees. There was also a hint of something else, not that he paid any attention to that. Everything was a dark blurr. Never once had he dropped the small blade in his hand. It must be night… Night in a strange place I don’t know… In a clearing I don’t know… I have to move. Slowly, fighting through the pain, Raven stood up and stumbled in the direction where the trees were. 

Tripping over roots, bushes, and other things, he found himself in an area still in the trees, but there were voices upahed. Not knowing how he got to wherever place he was, Raven decided to get closer and listen to the people who were talking to get an idea where in the world he was. He was beside a tree close to where the people were talking, a clearing in front of him. At such a close distance, he realized the two people in front of him were warriors, and not just any warriors, ones most likely as skilled as he was. Gripping the small blade in his hand, miraculously not even dropping it once while he was going through the forest, he tried to back away, though he ended up stepping on a twig.

-§- Yoichi’s POV

“For I have told you a million of times! I am Nasu Suketaka Yoichi! Get it through your thick skull old man!” Why can't this old man understand that I’m not a so-called imposture! And what does he mean the war between the Genji and Heike clans was four hundred years ago! I've been here for maybe two months!

“I don’t care anymore! Your giving me a headache kid, besides, we both have no idea where we are. So let's try to get along” The old man who said his name is Oda Nobunaga. And what the hell is the Oda clan? He does have a point though, we should try to get along. A twig snapped by a tree near where the old man and I were standing, getting both of our attentions. He drew out a weird object that he calls a musket, and I drew my bow. Only then did I take notice to the small figure in the shadows. The stench of fresh blood filled my nose. Why didn’t I smell this earlier? The figure was shaking. I could hear rough breathing. This person also seemed to be armed, and ready to strike. I was took back when they dropped their weapon, and fell face first into the ground, blood pooled around them. Without the shadows covering them any more, I noticed there hair was white, and they carried a bow.

“This person is a warrior, they may know were we are. Old man. Can you get a place ready inside the abandoned castle so that I may tend to their wounds. As well as supplies.” I ordered him as I approached the person on the ground, carefully rolling them over. The sight of the wounds this person had while still living, was an utter shock. Much less, there age. This person was a boy, around my age,maybe younger, but already had white hair. The wounds were quite fatal, we would lose him if they aren’t tended to soon. Carefully I picked him up in my arms. There was some unexpected weight as well as what felt to be hidden weapons. If there were hidden weapons, that would explain the weight.

-§-

The sun was starting to come up as I finished sewing the white haired boy up. After I stripped him of his cloths, I found out the reason he was still alive. He had been through many battles, there were scars everywhere on his body, some were worse than the ones I fixed. I was also correct that he was carrying hidden weapons. “Who are you?”

“Yoichi. He is unconscious, you're not gonna get an answer out of him now.” The annoying voice of the old man Oda broke my train of thought.

“Do you not think that I know that already? How about you go fetch some food and water. Bring some for this boy as well, incase he wakes up. I'll be staying here making sure he’s all right.” To be honest, I didn’t want the old man’s company.

“Fine. But only because I can tell you like him~.” My cheeks turned a bright shade of red. The old man ran out before I could yell at him, laughing his ass off. The sound of shifting from the makeshift bead drew my attention to the boy on it.

“Hello there. You shouldn’t move just yet, I only finished sewing you up awhile ago. Although, I would really like to know your name.” As he tried to speak, he started to have a coughing fit, a coughing fit of blood. Quickly, I got my arm under him, flipping him over and bringing him close to me to pat his back to making sure he didn’t choke on his own blood. “It seems as though you received some damage to your vocal cords. I don’t think you should try to talk for a while. A long while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Drifters, I only own this story and my OC!
> 
> Next chapter may or may not have Toyohisa in it! Until next chapter my reader or readers!


	3. Who The Hell Is He!?

Four figures were by a fire inside of an abandoned castle. One was sitting on a crate, one was injured, and two were taking care of the injuries.

“Old man, were done. Keep an eye on him and don’t kill him, he may be able to wander our questions. Although, I doubt that.” Mused Yoichi. “Raven, come on, let's go get something to eat.” The white haired male nodded, grabbing his bow before following the older archer out. He has tried to talk, but still couldn’t without coughing up blood before getting a single word out. Trotting behind Yoichi for a bit he stared at the others back. “Is something wrong Birdy~?” A nickname not used often, one that always sent his heart into a flutter when Yoichi, and only Yoichi, used it.

-§- Yoichi’s POV

He does this a lot whenever we’re walking, stares at my back. It’s cute, that whenever I call him Birdy, he blushes and gives me a small smile. But whenever the old man Nobunaga calls him that, he kicks the old man where the sun doesn’t shine. Honestly, it makes me feel special. I already knows he likes me more than friends or family, even if he doesn’t reside it. Like normal, after he smiles, I walked beside him, grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers. His hand was soft, though I could still feel the calluses on them from holding a bow, arrows, and blades. We continued to walk hand in hand four a while, until we reached a place filled with birds.

“Well aren’t we lucky! Now we don’t have to search any more. Lets hurry up and get back to the castle before the old man can do any damage.” Raven giggled at that. It’s rare for him to do so, but it always sounds like a little kid. Adorable.

-§- No ones POV

Thwank... Chink

An arrow and knife impaled themselves in the wall behind two arguing men with their weapons drawn at one another.

“We would appreciate the two of you stopped.” The voice of a young man ordered. There were two figures standing at the entrance of the castle. The taller one had long black hair in a ponytail and was clad in a blue traditional archery clothing. The smaller, who looked a lot like a woman, was wearing a tight fitting top, baggy pants, boots, and a cloak, as well as bandages on their neck. Strange white hair, that even in a high pintail, when down to just above their ankles. Honestly, neither Yoichi or Raven could believe the two grown men would pull there weapons to each other.

“Your awake. That’s good.” Yoichi sed to the red clad samurai indifferently. “I’ll cook it for diner but you will pluck.” Yoichi ordered to Nobunaga giving him a practically dead goose, before turning to Toyohisa. “Got time on your hands?” The reply from his question was a nod. “Then start earning your keep and pluck.” Giving him too, a goose. The four of them were sitting, plucking gees. Raven was sitting as close as he could to Yoichi. Toyohisa had a ‘What The hell is going on!’ face before implying;

“What the pluck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, done! I know it is short, but like when I do stories, it varies.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Hanging Tree
> 
> I don’t own anything other than this story and my OC! Feedback is always appreciated, as long as it isn’t something like how I’m such a bad writer!
> 
> Next chapter hopefully coming soon!


End file.
